


Polish

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Jehan asks to do Bahorel's nails</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish

“You sure you don’t mind?” Jehan asked, his hand hovering over the box of nail polish. “I know some people get weird about it—”

“Some people are assholes,” Bahorel replied. “Just pick whatever color you think is best.” He took a sip of beer, leaning back on the couch. “And if anyone says anything nasty, they’re going to see how well I can punch without chipping a single nail.”

Jehan beamed. “Purple and orange it is then.” He leaned up and kissed Bahorel’s cheek. “You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it,” Bahorel laughed, holding out his hands.


End file.
